Blessed
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Who in Narnia might be blessed for their character? (the beatitudes from Matthew 5:3-12 in Narnia)
1. Poor in Spirit

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 1: Poor in Spirit**

The dragon sighed. He was weary of his dreary existence. A low, mournful wail escaped him. A flash of gold in front of him caught his eye. It was a Lion. "Follow me." The voice, which obviously was the Lion's, echoed, though Eustace was unsure if it was audible. Disobedience never even entered his mind as he rose and followed the Lion, his forearm throbbing with the pain of the arm-ring. They wound their way through the mountains, climbing until they arrived at the top of a mountain Eustace had never seen before. In the middle of the garden at the top of the mountain was a well. _If I can get in there and bathe, it will ease the pain in my leg,_ the dragon thought.

"You must undress first," the Lion said.

 _I can't undress. I haven't any clothes- oh. Of course. I can shed my skin, like a snake. That's what He means._ So Eustace began to scratch and scratch, the scales falling away, and with a deeper scratch, his whole skin came off beautifully. So he began to step into the bath…only to see the same scaly skin as before.

 _Oh, that's all right; it only means I had another, smaller suit on underneath the first one, and I'll have to get out of it, too._ He scratched and tore again, and the underskin, too, dropped off. As he went to bathe again, he saw another skin.

 _Oh, dear, how ever many skins have I got to take off? I'm longing to bathe my leg!_ He removed the third skin but immediately saw that it had been no good. Then the Lion spoke again. "You will have to let me undress you."

 _I-I'm afraid of His claws, but I'm desperate. I can't do it myself. I need Him to do it for me._ He lay down flat on his back, helpless and humble, to allow Him to take the skins off for him.

The very first tear He made was so deep that Eustace thought it had gone right into his heart, and when He began pulling the skin off, it hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt, but the Lion peeled the beastly stuff right off. He realized that to be helped, he had to realize that he was helpless and humble himself. Only then could the Lion remove his dragon's skin.

" _Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." (Matthew 5:3)_

 _A/N: So, if you haven't seen it yet, I've posted a challenge on my profile. If not, please check it out. Well, this was what wild horses 1492 requested as her prize oneshot, and, as Nimrodel626 hasn't gotten back to me yet about her prize, I figured I'd spend a bit more time on this one. So it'll be a series of (short) oneshots. WH did give me some ideas, so I'm keeping some of those, but some, like this one, I ran away with._


	2. Mourn

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 2: Mourn**

He still couldn't believe that they were gone. The Kings and Queens had last been seen at the spot where he was standing exactly five years ago. Tumnus's heart ached, especially for his dearest friend, the Valiant Queen, Lucy. He laid his hand on the lamppost, the same one Lucy had ducked behind to hide upon their first meeting. He could still hear her sweet voice on that first day, asking him question after question…

" _Were you hiding from me?"_

" _What are you?"_

" _I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl!"_

" _Narnia? What's that?"_

" _Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie."_

" _My father's fighting in the war."_

" _Winter's not all bad."_

" _You're the nicest faun I've ever met."_

" _I thought you were my friend."_

" _Keep it. You need it more than I do!"_

" _Susan, this is Mr. Tumnus!"_

" _No, but He is good."_

He remembered that fateful day…the day that he inadvertently sent the Four away…

" _Your Majesties! The White Stag has been spotted in the Western Wood!"_

" _The White Stag, you say, Tumnus?" Peter the High King had asked, rising._

" _Indeed, Sire."_

" _The one who can grant wishes? Oh, come on, Peter, let's go look for him!" Lucy had exclaimed._

" _Nothing pressing would prevent us, Peter," Susan had agreed._

" _Let's all go! Please, Peter?" Lucy had begged._

 _He had sighed. "Very well, Lu. We'll all go."_

" _Hurrah!"_

Then they had disappeared, never to be seen again. "What have I done?" he asked, not for the first time or the last, covering his mouth in grief.

"Tumnus," a golden voice greeted him.

He whirled around, bowing as he did so. "Aslan!"

"Why do you mourn?"

"Aslan, they-they're gone. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and dear little Lucy, all gone."

"And yet, are they not securely in My paws, even in their world?"

"Well, yes, but…I miss them so!"

"You will see them again, dear Tumnus. And they miss you, as well."

He lowered his head, trying in vain to suppress his tears. A warm breath meeting his forehead drew his gaze upward. The Lion smiled at him before disappearing.

" _Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." (Matthew 5:4)_


	3. Gentle

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 3: Gentle**

Susan smiled at seeing Cair Paravel appear in the distance. "Edmund! Ed, we're home!"

Her brother and Prince Corin emerged from below decks, where their cabins were. "Thank Aslan. We made it," Edmund said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I still wish I could have boxed Rabadash," the little scamp grumbled.

Ed laughed. "And how would your royal father have enjoyed war with Calormen over such an incident?"

"Well..." Corin trailed off.

Susan giggled and pointed to the shore. "Look! Lucy's waiting for us!"

"It will be good to be home... Su, does Lu look alright to you?"

She strained to see. "Could something have happened to Peter?"

"Lion, I hope not."

After what seemed like an eternity, the Splendor Hylaine docked at the port, and Lucy rushed on board. "Su! Ed! Chervy the Stag's brought news! Anvard is under attack!"

"What? By who?" Edmund thundered.

"Rabadash and a hundred horsemen!"

"How quickly can the army be assembled to give aid to him?"

"It already is. We were waiting for you to arrive."

"May I come?" Corin begged.

"Corin-" Susan began.

Edmund interrupted. "You may watch the battle, Corin, but you may not participate. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you, King Edmund! Thank you!"

Susan pursed her lips. "Lucy, would you take Corin to shore with you?"

"Yes, Su." The two disembarked.

"Edmund-"

"I know, Susan. But one day he will be king of Archenland. He must know the price of peace so that he can cherish it."

"Oh, you're right, I suppose."

He smiled. "Aren't I always?" He hesitated. "Will you be coming with us?"

"Ed..."

He laid a hand on her arm. "It's all right. I understand."

The Gentle Queen stood still, watching her sister and brother march off to war. "Aslan, keep them safe and bring them back to me."

 _Blessed are the gentle, for they shall inherit the earth. (Matthew 5:5)_


	4. Hunger and Thirst for Righteousness

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 4: Hunger and Thirst for Righteousness**

Digory's stomach growled as the boy watched the ground rush away below them, Jadis standing there defiantly, still shouting at him. The last thing he had eaten that day had been the toffee fruit that morning. His mouth was dry. _Ah, that cold, clear lake water_ , he remembered fondly.

After several hours of flight, he, Polly, and Fledge finally arrived back at the assembly. Jumping off of Fledge and facing Aslan, surrounded by all the various creatures, Digory forced out eight words, "I've brought You the apple You wanted, Sir."

"Well done," Aslan said in an earth-shaking voice, His kind eyes piercing through Digory's soul. "Well done, Son of Adam. For this fruit you have hungered and thirsted and wept. No hand but yours shall sow the seed of the Tree that is to be the protection of Narnia. Throw the apple toward the riverbank where the ground is soft."

Digory did as he had been told. A quiet _thump_ sounded when the apple landed in the mud not far away.

"It is well thrown," Aslan praised him with a smile in His voice, making it almost a purr, if it is not disrespectful to think of a lion, the Lion, purring.

And every time Digory ate an apple, looked at the tree that had sprouted from the core of the apple he gave his mother, or even the wardrobe he had had made out of the wood of that tree after that, he always remembered the Lion's commendation.

 _Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they shall be satisfied. (Matthew 5:6)_

 _A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but if you knew what my day was like..._


	5. Merciful

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 5: Merciful**

Peter and Susan had been trying, in the three weeks since the four of them had been crowned, to shield Edmund from the trials of the Witch's followers. Their actions were not what was currently bothering Edmund. What _was_ bothering him was the fact that they did so without asking him how he felt about it first. Thus, when the kings and queens held court that day, he privately decided that they would not send him away for any reason. He had no reason to fear or to forever feel guilty; Aslan had forgiven him, so why should he do less for himself? The herald's voice shocked him out of his reverie. "Announcing Lady Diantha of Lantern Waste!"

A Dryad entered the courtroom. Edmund hadn't been living in Narnia long enough to be able to differentiate between the different kinds of Dryads, but he guessed that she was from a pine or fir tree, perhaps. She approached the thrones and bowed. "Your Majesties, I have come to confess my folly in serving the White Witch and to accept my due punishment for my errors."

Peter leaned over and whispered to his brother, "Ed, why don't you-"

"No. I'm not leaving, Pete. Not this time, nor will I ever again."

Peter gave him a strange look. Edmund, unsure if the look was because of his answer or courtly speech (he had recently become quite grateful for the large vocabulary that was a reaction from his love of reading), ignored it and turned to the Dryad. "Lady Diantha, do you renounce your former allegiance to the White Witch?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear to serve Aslan above all and us as His representatives in Narnia?"

"I do so swear, Sire."

Edmund smiled kindly at her. "Then you are forgiven, Lady Diantha. Go in peace."

She cocked her head, confused. "But, Sire, I- I have betrayed my country, Aslan! Surely you cannot easily forgive such an offence without consequences."

"As did I, lady, and yet Aslan forgave me. But you are correct; forgiveness cannot come without consequences, and the law does state that treachery cannot be forgiven without shedding of blood, so blood has been shed to forgive your betrayal and mine. Aslan gave His own life so that we could live." He smiled again. "As I said, Lady Diantha, go in peace."

She bowed low. "Thank you, Sire! Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Do not thank me, for I am not the one who has forgiven you. Give your thanks to Aslan."

Edmund noticed two different effects from that particular day and court case. One, the people began to truly call him the Just King with respect, not only because Aslan had named him so. Two, Peter and Susan stopped shielding him.

 _Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy. (Matthew 5:7)_

 _A/N: I gotta say, I love this one. Slight reference to my story "A Tale of Books," even though this isn't part of that universe. Also, bonus points for anyone who can guess the Bible verse I pulled part of Edmund's (short) speech from._


	6. Pure in Heart

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 6: Pure in Heart**

The darkness was overwhelming. If the lanterns hadn't been lit, Lucy wouldn't have been able to see her hand in front of her face. She didn't know how that poor man lying crumpled on the deck had survived here for so long without going completely mad! The sound of Hags laughing all around her was almost too much to bear. She was able to drag herself out of horrid nightmares in time to heard Caspian murmur lowly to the captain, "Drinian, how long did we take rowing in-I mean to where we picked up the stranger?"

"Five minutes, perhaps. Why?"

"Because we've been more than that already trying to get out."

The stranger jerked into a sitting position. "Never get out! That's it. Of course. We shall never get out. What a fool I was to have thought they would let me go as easily as that. No, no, we shall never get out."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. _No. We can't be stuck here._ She leaned her head on the edge of the fighting-top and whispered, "Aslan, Aslan, if ever You loved us at all, send us help now." The darkness certainly didn't lessen, but she began to feel the slightest bit better. _After all, nothing has really happened to us yet._

"Look!" Rynelf's hoarse voice echoed throughout the ship.

A tiny speck of light had appeared ahead, and while they watched a broad beam of light fell from it upon the ship. It did not change the darkness all around them, but the ship lit up as with a searchlight. Lucy blinked and looked around at the terrified faces of everyone else. She turned her gaze back to the beam of light and noticed that there was something in it. At first it looked like a cross, then like an airplane, then like a kite, and at last with a whirring of wings it was directly above them, and everyone saw it was an albatross. It circled the mass three times before briefly alighting on the dragon's head on the prow. It called in a strong sweet voice words no one understood. It flew slowly ahead, bearing a little to starboard. Drinian immediately began to follow after it, somehow knowing that it would lead them out.

Lucy had been the only one to hear its words as it circled the mast. "Courage, dear heart."

 _Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. (Matthew 5:8)_


	7. Peacemakers

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 7: Peacemakers**

" _If there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you have to be the one who brings it."_

Peter's words still echoed in Caspian's head, even two years after the Pevensies had left. _Peace. Now_ that _would be a novel concept. At this rate, I'll never be able to fulfill my coronation oath._ The king held back a groan as the leader of Telmarine half of his council rose to speak…again. "My lord king, surely you must recognize the benefits of such a proposal as ours."

Trufflehunter sighed. "And, sire, you also must see the disadvantages it places the Fauns at! To use Dancing Lawn for such things…it is unthinkable!"

The Telmarine lord exploded, "Under our plan it will actually be _used_ for something! If you Narnians had your way, it would sit there, completely undeveloped and useless for everyone but your precious Fauns!"

Caspian leaned over to his Lord Chancellor, Dr. Cornelius. "I forgot what we're discussing," he whispered.

His former tutor gave him a fond but exasperated look. "We are discussing the negatives and positives of using Dancing Lawn as farmland. The Telmarines believe that its potential resources are being wasted if it is left as it is. The Narnians, of course, are taking the opposite side."

"Of course." Caspian ran his hand through his blond hair, trying (unsuccessfully) to block out the argument that would soon likely come to blows (which would add to the eight fights in the council so far that month…which was only halfway finished). Finally, he stood. "ENOUGH!"

Fortunately, everyone listened and fell silent. "Have you reached a conclusion, Sire?" the Telmarine leader asked respectfully.

"Yes. I have decided that, while you could possibly be correct about Dancing Lawn, developing it risks tearing the country apart, and that I cannot allow. Therefore, I must side with the Narnians." Caspian bit his lip. _Doctor Cornelius might scold me for this later, but I must finally say it._ "I also cannot bear moderating another shouting match today, so this council is adjourned." He did not wait for anyone to acknowledge his words before turning and striding out of the chamber.

 _ ***B***_

Several hours later, Caspian found himself on the balcony off his room, head in his hands, with his elbows resting on the railing. "Aslan, why did You leave me in charge? I'm going to go mad if I have to lead one more meeting that ends in an argument! I can't take it anymore!"

A Voice startled him. "Son of Adam."

He whirled around, facing the Lion. "Aslan."

"Why do you doubt My choice of you? I know you are capable of leading Narnia, both her creatures and the Telmarines. I would not have placed you on the throne had I not trusted you."

"I know, but-"

"Caspian." The golden Voice cut him off gently. "Do you trust Me?"

"Of course."

"Then know that I am always with you and I will help you through the hard times."

"Yes, Aslan."

"I love you, My son, and I will never leave you." With that, the Lion disappeared. Caspian smiled slightly and went back inside.

 _Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God. (Matthew 5:9)_

 _A/N: Who knows what oath Caspian referred to at the beginning?_

 _Also, thanks to the unnamed Guest for reviewing._


	8. Persecuted for the Sake of Righteousness

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 8: Persecuted for the Sake of Righteousness**

Tirian leaned his head against the trunk of the tree he was bound to. The firelight had long since gone out, and not a single, tiny noise could be heard, most unusual for Narnia. _At least I'm certainly not the first to suffer for following Aslan. Great-grandfather's great-grandfather King Rilian did have a hard time of it, being held prisoner of a witch for ten years, but then, he had help in form of two children to come from that Other Place._ "It's not like that with me."

 _Before that, of course, had been Rilian's father, Caspian the Seafarer. His wicked uncle King Miraz had tried to kill him, but Caspian had escaped, and, with the help of four children from the Other Place, fought a great battle and took his father's throne._ "But it was all long ago. That sort of thing doesn't happen now."

 _Long before even Caspian, the four children who had helped him had defeated the evil White Witch and put an end to a hundred years of winter. Aslan had come into that story a lot. He had come into all the others, too,_ Tirian recalled. _Aslan and children from another world. They have always come in when things were at their worst. Oh, if only they could now._

He began to shout, "Aslan! Aslan! Aslan! Come and help us now! Let me be killed. I ask nothing for myself. But come and save all Narnia!"

There was no immediate answer, though Tirian did feel a little hopeful and a bit stronger. Though he still wondered why he was the one Aslan had chosen to endure this, he continued to beg the Lion for help. Help that he was allowed to reach when he was plunged into a dream of the Other Place. Still, even as he, Eustace, and Jill went to rescue Jewel, he wondered. He did not question the great Lion, but wonder he certainly did. _Why should I be the one to be counted worthy to suffer for His name? And where is He? Surely…surely He hasn't abandoned us. Oh, Aslan, show me that You're here with me._ But the Lion did not come. And still, Tirian wondered.

But, when at last he stood in the new Narnia, surrounded by things he could never have imagined, he realized that he finally knew.

 _Blessed are those who have been persecuted for the sake of righteousness, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. (Matthew 5:10)_

 _A/N: Again, I had a hectic day yesterday. So, sorry about not updating. The last chapter should be up either tomorrow or Wednesday._


	9. Insult You,Persecute You,and Falsely Say

**Blessed**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 9: Insult You and Persecute You and Falsely Say All Kinds of Evil Against You**

"Are you ready to go meet the Professor and Aunt Polly for the Friends of Narnia meeting, Lucy?"

"Almost, Jill." The Valiant Queen looked up from gathering her things. "I was actually going to ask you a favor."

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"Would you go and ask Susan to join us? She might actually listen to you."

"Certainly." Jill went to climb the stairs.

"Jill…"

She turned. "Yes, Lucy?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Just…don't be surprised if she refuses in slightly…or not so slightly rude terms."

Jill smiled. "I have thick skin, Lu. Comes from hanging around your cousin."

Lucy laughed. "Carry on, then."

Jill began to ascend the stairs, mentally preparing the phrasing of her request. Upon reaching Susan's door, she knocked. "Susan? May I come in?"

"Of course, Jill."

The girl opened the door to see Susan plastering makeup on her naturally beautiful face. She turned, giving Jill a fake-looking smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well…there's a Friends of Narnia meeting tonight, and I was wondering if you were going."

Susan returned to her makeup. "Actually, I have a party to attend tonight."

"Oh…well, are you sure? I mean…Lucy said you went to one last night, too."

"I did, but I have social obligations to attend every party I am invited to. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, well, yes, I-I suppose so. But-but can't you miss one party? We really would love to have you there."

"No, Jill, I'm afraid I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't miss it. I would most certainly prefer to spend an evening pleasantly improving my social connections than in spending it with a bunch of children who refuse to grow up, instead wasting their time in childish fairytales and games."

"I see. Well, have a good evening."

"You as well."

Jill trudged back downstairs. Lucy gave her a sympathetic look. "She declined?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't you, you know. She would have said no to Peter, Edmund, me, Eustace, the Professor, and Aunt Polly. I suppose she's lost to us."

"Perhaps. But perhaps, Aslan still has plans to win back His Gentle Queen."

Lucy smiled. "You have more hope for her than I do. But you could be right. Come one; the boys will be waiting!"

 _Blessed are you when people insult you and persecute you, and falsely say all kinds of evil against you because of Me. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward in heaven is great; for in the same way they persecuted the prophets who were before you. (Matthew 5:11-12)_

 _A/N: It's still Tuesday! And that is the end! Hope it lived up to your expectations, WH!_

 _(And in case others are curious, chapters 5-8 were WH's ideas)_


End file.
